Today, an increasing number of devices operate with wireless controls. With recent advances in wireless technology, even home appliances are being enabled to communicate wirelessly. With respect to wireless technology, power efficiency, size and ease of wireless enablement and communication remain major areas that are ripe for improvements and innovations.